ProntoProntoPronto
by Ane himura
Summary: Kenshin regresa de su dificil pelea contra shishio pero una sorpresa lo espera en el dojo...Y como es el? en q' lugar se enamoro de ti?...pasen a leer y dejen reviews x fis...besos.


**Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

HoLa pues como han estado? Vaya q' veo bastantes nombres de autoras nuevas weno claro después de q' me desaparezco tantos años q' quería no? En fin eso me alegra y espero tener tiempo para leerlas a todas, por ahora con mucho trabajo logre tener un poco de tiempo para escribir y me salio esto del alma jajaja q' profunda ne? Pero es en serio y claro antes q' nada la rola utilizada es de José Luis perales y se llama y como es el y les recomiendo q' la escuchen con este fic para q' lo sientan tal y como yo lo sentí al escribirlo, me base en una situación distinta suponiendo q' cuando mi amorso (entiéndase por una combinación invención mía de la fusión de amor y hermoso) se fue a luchar contra shishio q' ocurriría si kaoru y el resto del kenshingumi no lo siguieran q' pasaría al regreso de mi pelirrojo y pues de corazón espero les guste y me digan su opinión mil besos y este one-shot va dedicado al hasta ahora amorso de mi vida q no puedo nombrar por q' es prohibido pero es un amor platónico q' me inspira a diario y q' quizás nunca lea esto…

**Pronto…Pronto…Pronto**

Pronto…pronto…pronto…kaoru…

El tiempo comienza a cobrar sentido de nuevo, el viento mese las copas de los árboles, el aire aquí es diferente, no hay olor a sangre… no mas sakuras, casi puedo percibir tu olor a jazmín.

Me cuesta creer q' hace unos meses partía de este lugar tan lleno de temor, temor no ha morir si no a no volver a ver tus zafiros, se q' en mi partida rompí tu corazón, pero amor no fue el único, dejarte fue la prueba mas grande.

Solo espero tu corazón me perdone y me acepte, por q' amor por fin nos daré una oportunidad, no quiero pensar en mi pasado, en si soy digno o no de ti mi hermoso ángel, solo deseo tomarte entre mis brazos y decirte q' si estoy vivo es gracias a ti.

Por q' aun q' no estuviste conmigo en este viaje, estuviste en mi mente siempre…

Pronto…pronto…pronto…amor…

Se q' todos estarán molestos conmigo por haberme marchado de esa forma, pero tendrán q' entender q' no podía arriesgarlos, no a mi familia.

Deseo ver el rostro de todos cuando anunciemos nuestra boda… por q' aceptaras… cierto amor?, no se como compensare todos estos días y horas sin verte.

Querré comerte a besos en cuanto te vea, pero no podré hacerlo o si?. Te enojaras conmigo amor si tengo ese atrevimiento?.

Pronto…pronto…pronto…kaoru…

Ya casi percibo el dojo, mis piernas tiemblan. Casi se mete el sol por completo

Y ya puedo imaginar tu rostro al verme, por q' me extrañaste, cierto? Por q' ahora q' te aleje de mi, en esa pelea contra shishio cuando estuve a punto de rendirme, fuiste tu

Amor lo q' me dio la fuerza para continuar…

Pronto…pronto...Pronto…amor…

Las luciérnagas q' nos acompañaron esa noche q' nos despedimos se han marchado, mis pasos se detienen, en ese lugar, se puede escuchar levemente el rió y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, aun puedo sentir tu cuerpo frágil temblar entre mis brazos aquella noche, tus silenciosas lagrimas mojando mi hombro y ni una palabra salio de tus labios, pero no era necesario tus zafiros lo decías todo, el dolor q' yo te estaba provocando, créeme amor q' eso es algo q' nunca olvidare.

Pronto…pronto…

Pero eso ya quedo atrás, ahora te demostrare lo feliz q' te haré, por q' dedicare mi vida a ti mi hermoso jazmín, a amarte… pronto amor…pronto.

La puerta del dojo se encuentra abierta lo cual me sorprende un poco, pero despejo mi cabeza, shishio esta muerto y el peligro quedo atrás, cruzo apresuradamente la entrada para encontrarte, no se escucha ningún ruido, quizás hayan salido al akabeko?

Respiro profundamente, extrañaba tanto este aroma, el aroma q' impregnas a tu alrededor, incluso me parece un sueño estar de regreso… pero una voz me saca de mis pensamientos y mi corazón se paraliza…

Kenshin?

Giro al escuchar tu dulce voz amor…

Kenshin! Volviste! Sabia q' estabas vivo, saito mando una carta pero no pensé q' volverías…

Mi corazón se estremece al verte… luces hermosa, nunca te había visto tan bella, pero…

Todos se pondrán tan contentos cuando te vean kenshin… debes contarnos todo lo q' sucedió haya…

Pronto…pronto… amor? Algo ha cambiado, si algo ha cambiado amor…

Puedo observar como te mueves con gracia te marchas a la cocina por un poco de te q' me has ofrecido, pero lo se… y mi corazón también lo sabe…

**Mirándote a los ojos juraría q' tienes algo nuevo q' contarme**

**Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo, quizás para mañana sea tarde**

**Quizás para mañana sea tarde**

Regresas con tu hermosa sonrisa, colocas la taza de te frente a mi y te acomodas a mi lado, tu perfume me invade y entonces lo comprendo todo… no necesito preguntar, no quiero preguntar pero lo hago…

Y como es el?... kaoru-dono…

**Como es el, en q' lugar se enamoro de ti**

**De donde es, a q' dedica el tiempo libre**

**Pregúntale por q' a robado un trozo de mi vida**

**Es un ladrón q' me ha robado todo**

Agachas la mirada, antes de responderme…

Kenshin…

Tu voz sale como un susurro y se clava en mi pecho…

**Y como es el, en q' lugar se enamoro de ti**

**De donde es, a q' dedica el tiempo libre**

**Pregúntale por q' ha robado un trozo de mi vida**

**Es un ladrón q' me ha robado todo**

Levantas tu mirada y la clavas en mi, tus zafiros brillan en un mezcla de tristeza y alegría… pero como culparte amor mió, fui yo el q' me aleje, el q' te alejo…

Y no podré negar q' siento morirme ahora mismo, q' siento desfallecer pero te amo… te amo y solo deseo tu felicidad… aun q' no sea a mi lado…

Me alegro mucho kaoru-dono… q' encontrara un buen hombre q' la pueda proteger…

**Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde y llévate el paraguas por**

**Si llueve, el te estará esperando para amarte y yo estaré**

**Celoso de perderte, y abrígate te sienta bien ese vestido gris**

Yo… me alegra saber q' estas bien kenshin, sabes q' eres bienvenido en este dojo… eso nunca cambiara…lo prometo.

Puedo percibir una lágrima surcando tu mejilla izquierda, me tomo el atrevimiento de cortar su camino acariciando tu mejilla, tu me miras sorprendida y yo solo puedo agradecerte por todo… por todo.

**Sonríete q' no sospeche q' has llorado, y déjame q' vaya**

**Preparando mi equipaje, perdóname si te hago otra pregunta**

Por q' no imaginas cuanto agradezco a kami amor mió, la oportunidad de verte una ultima vez…

No tardo en ponerme de pie, tu permaneces sentada y lo comprendo, antes de cruzar esa puerta una ultima pregunta necia recorre mi mente…

Kaoru-dono… como es el?

**Y como es el, en q' lugar se enamoro de ti**

**De donde es, a q' dedica el tiempo libre**

**Pregúntale por q' ha robado un trozo de mi vida**

**Es un ladrón q' me ha robado todo**

Es un buen hombre kenshin… es un buen hombre…

Te escucho decir a mi espalda, pero mis ojos se han cristalizado y ya no puedo volver la vista a ti mi hermoso zafiro.

**Y como es el, en q' lugar se enamoro de ti**

**De donde es, a q' dedica el tiempo libre**

**Pregúntale por q' ha robado un trozo de mi vida**

**Es un ladrón q' me ha robado todo**

Sayonara…kaoru… ai shiteru…

Es mi ultimo mormuro antes de partir del q' alguna vez fue mi hogar, marcho de prisa y sin detenerme, ya no hay nada mas q' hacer en Tokio…

Pronto?...pronto?...Pronto… descansare de todo y solo espero mi bello ángel, q' tu vida sea tan dichosa por q' lo mereces…

**Sayonara…kaoru.**

Les gusto? De corazón espero q' si, buenos pues me despido y prometo q' si me dejan **reviews **les escribo mas seguido así sea lo ultimo q' haga muajajaja cof cof sayonara, pórtense mal y mis besos…

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
